


Take It Like A Champ

by doodily



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodily/pseuds/doodily
Summary: Victor never ceased to surprise Yuuri. In the two years since their relationship had been confirmed with a pair of matching golden rings, Victor had made a habit of shocking Yuuri. At least once a month he would unveil his latest idea and blindside his lover.Sometimes it was something small, like an impromptu date night. Other times it was something big, like the time Victor had flown all his family and friends out to Switzerland to see him compete in person. And once in a while, the surprise was something much better, much more intimate.--Gratuitous smut. PWP. One-shot, complete.





	

Victor never ceased to surprise Yuuri. In the two years since their relationship had been confirmed with a pair of matching golden rings, Victor had made a habit of shocking Yuuri. At least once a month he would unveil his latest idea and blindside his lover.

By now, Yuuri was surprised that Victor could still surprise him.

Sometimes it was something small, like an impromptu date night. Other times it was something big, like the time Victor had flown all his family and friends out to Switzerland to see him compete in person. And once in a while, the surprise was something much better, much more intimate.

When Yuuri had first met Victor he was still woefully uneducated about sex and the innumerable ways it could happen. He wasn't a virgin but, compared to the silver-haired god, he might as well have been. Victor had taken the time to teach Yuuri about different kinks and that it was okay to have different desires, as long as everything was legal and consensual.

Yuuri blossomed under the hands-on tutelage.

And now, he knelt between his lover's legs, running his hands over muscular thighs, eyes tracing the defined muscles of Victor's torso. The way Victor trembled under every touch of his fingertips was better than the finest drug. Making Victor fall apart underneath him was his new addiction, and he never wanted rehab.

Hair askew, Victor's glassy eyes focused on Yuuri, silently begging him to continue. Biceps strained against the leather restraints holding his hands to the headboard, slim fingers grasping at thin air. A pink tongue darted out to moisten bruised lips. “Yuuri... please, love... I need it...”

“Tell me if it's too much.” Victor nodded, biting his lower lip. “Good boy, Vitya.”

That made the older man whine and buck his hips. Yuuri squirted a generous amount of lube on his hand and ran one gloved finger around Victor's twitching hole. When he pushed inside, Victor bore down on the intrusion, fucking himself on it. A second finger, then a third, quickly followed.

Victor's body opened for him easily. Once they had become intimate, Victor had made no secret of his love of being penetrated and Yuuri was more than happy to comply. Even on the nights when they switched, Victor always made sure to fill himself with a large plug. Apparently he couldn't get off unless something was buried deep inside, stretching his walls wide.

When Yuuri squeezed a fourth finger into the tight passage, Victor let out a string of Russian as his entire body shivered with sensation. Yuuri moved up his lover's body to kiss him deeply, fingers never ceasing the thrusting motion.

“Still good, Vitya?”

His answer was a guttural moan that sent sparks flying to Yuuri's erection. But it wasn't enough. “Use your words, baby.”

Victor blinked up at him dazedly, taking a moment to string together a sentence. “More, Yuuri... I want to feel all of you.”

Smiling, Yuuri kissed Victor once more. “Anything you want.”

Yuuri moved back to his position between Victor's thighs and squirted more lube on his gloved hand. Twisting his wrist, he spread the gel all over. When he felt the ring of muscle loosen even more, he folded his thumb and pressed it in.

Yuuri could only watch in fascination as pink skin stretched around his fingers, the tortured area smooth and shiny. When Victor's breathing calmed a bit, he twisted his hand, pulling out slightly only to push right back inside. The Russian's erection kicked with each movement, leaking large drops of sticky pre-cum. The liquid pooled in his belly button and along the ridges of his stomach.

Leaning down, Yuuri licked up the hardness from base to tip and Victor nearly screamed. “No! D- Don't! I'll cum and it'll be too much!”

“Sorry, Vitya. I couldn't help it. You... god, you are so fucking perfect.”

Victor whimpered at the praise, his hole clenching down on the still-moving fingers in his ass. “Fuck me, Yuuri. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me...” His hips shifted and the words trailed off into mindless groaning as Yuuri kept up the motions.

With his free hand, Yuuri stroked a trembling thigh, pushing slightly to open his lover that much more. Several long moments passed as Victor opened for him, the unbearably tight grip around his fingers easing the tiniest bit.

“Ready for it, baby?”

“ _Da, da, da..._ ” Usually Yuuri would force Victor to speak in English or broken Japanese during their games, but let the Russian words slide since he knew Victor was begging him in his native tongue. It was always a point of pride when Yuuri was able to reduce Victor to forgetting any other languages.

Another squirt of lube across his knuckles made the slide the littlest bit smoother and he pressed inwards. Victor whined as his body protested the intrusion while begging for it at the same time. The pressure around Yuuri's hand grew until, with one deft twist, Victor's ass sucked him inside.

Yuuri froze as the impossibly tight, wet heat squeezed his hand, the entrance shrinking around his wrist. Victor babbled in Russian, strings of incomprehensible words interspersed with sobbing moans as his entire body shook.

Letting out a shuddering breath, Yuuri couldn't tear his eyes from Victor if his life depended on it. Pale skin was blotchy and flushed. A thin sheen of sweat covered his body. Pre-cum ran freely from his impossibly hard erection. Glazed blue eyes rolled back into his head. Muscles quivered as his entire form readied itself for release.

It was the most captivating thing Yuuri had ever seen. A heady sense of power suffused every fiber of his being as the knowledge that he did this sunk in. He had made Victor come completely unraveled. He had reduced Victor to a moaning mess. He was the only one who had ever seen Victor this lost in bliss, and he was the only one who ever would.

Gently, Yuuri pushed in the tiniest bit, rotating his hand slightly. Victor's entire body jolted and he cried out. He slowly repeated the movement, brushing his knuckles across an abused prostate.

“ _Ah! Yuuri, Yu- Yuuri... Yuuri, da..._ ”

Murmuring quiet words of encouragement and praise, Yuuri stroked up and down Victor's torso as he worked his hand inside the tight hole. Unable to help himself, he leaned down and sucked Victor's weeping cock into his mouth. At the first stroke of his tongue, Victor screamed -actually _screamed_ \- and came, his entire body seizing with the intensity of it.

Yuuri swallowed every drop, then ever-so-slowly pulled his fist out. It was just as mesmerizing as watching it go in, the puffy and reddened skin holding on as if he was supposed to stay inside Victor forever.

Not that he would have a problem with that.

Yuuri leaned to the side to discard the glove and reached up to undo the leather restraints. Kissing the abraded skin, he silently apologized for the marks denting his thin wrists. Victor blinked up at him owlishly, still coming down from his high.

“Come inside me, Yuuri.”

The words were slightly slurred, but Yuuri wasn't going to protest. He had been rock hard ever since Victor had submitted to the leather straps and it was nearly painful by this point. He had planned on finishing himself off in the shower or something, but if Victor wanted it, he would do it.

Again, not that he had a problem with it.

He slid inside Victor easily and marveled at the feeling. Instead of the tight grip Yuuri was used to, he was soft and warm, hotter than usual. Victor pulled him down into a lazy kiss and he only lasted a few thrusts before shooting deep inside.

Breaking the kiss, Yuuri touched his forehead to Victor's. “You are so fucking gorgeous.”

Victor hummed happily and rubbed his nose along Yuuri's. “I love you, my little katsudon.”

Forcing himself up after one more peck to full, bitten lips, Yuuri wiped up their mess, taking extra special care of Victor. Tossing the soiled cloth to the floor to be dealt with in the morning, Yuuri coaxed Victor under the blankets and held the older man to his chest, tracing random circles over his back with soft fingertips. His kissed silver hair when Victor sleepily mumbled something and closed his eyes.

The next morning, Yuuri woke up to an empty bed. At a loss, he threw on a pair of boxers and went in search of his fiance. He could only stare in shock as Victor practically danced around the kitchen as he made breakfast. How he could even walk, let alone _dance_ , boggled Yuuri's mind.

Yeah. Victor never ceased to surprise him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.
> 
>  
> 
> [ my tumblr](http://doodlesbyday.tumblr.com)


End file.
